Kenji Ringo
Doctor Kenji Ringo (ドクトー ケンジ リンゴ, Dokuto-Kenji Ringo) is a Royal Guards unit member for his genius and love for his work and a he is the leading scientist and medical doctor within the Order of Royal Affairs. He also the ruler of Brimstone Village living in the rundown castle there to conduct his "Testing" on subjects in peace and quiet. Nicknamed the King of Phantoms over his rule of Brimstone, he is an insane person however his undying loyalty to his master keeps him somewhat stable to work with during his time. He is the man who was behind the Rejuvenation Ritual that restored Takashi Suzugamori back to regaining his youth through through a machine that generates magical energy to merges cells within the body of with some liquidized Eternano to generate cell regrowth and rejuvenation of the body. He is also the head director of the Imperial Army Research and Development Department with the imperial army of Mana. Appearance Kenji is a tall man with silver-gray hair and big, round glasses. He has a large screw/bolt going through his head to keep his head together, which he turns, often as a means to focus his thoughts. A signature hallmark of he is his trademark zig-zag stitches. He has sewn stitches all over his body and clothing. His most notable piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat. He is also surprisingly well built for a man his age, due to a large portion of his time being devoted to combating training, also due to the side-effects of his tests on his own body, he found a way to have an undying body which he finds useful during battles and in general. His entire body was covered with various stitches and predominantly appeared to be sewn together. This was a result of the unique technique made by using his own body as an experimental test subject for a possess called "Fumetsu no Fukkatsu". He is also surprisingly well built for a man his age, due to a large portion of his time being devoted to combating training, for being a member of the royal guard member. Personality Kenji is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist, as a result, he exhibits a sadistic and intimidating personality. Being a man of science, of course, Dr. Kenji sees everything in the world, including his own body, as an experiment, this is shown by him turning his body into a walking corpse with implants and enchantments. This is the personality that he had as a child, as he often wanted to dissect the people around him. His devotion to science is so much that he used a mix of science and magic to reanimate his own body into a living corpse, also during battle, he likes to toy with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. The experiment left the good doctor with his mind split from his civic and insanity states of mind. He believes that the world is in utter disorder for the lack of control over things like the return of the dragons, Dark Guilds, Senseless wars, and various other things. He also believes that when explaining to Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki that by bringing back Takashi Suzugamori to life and to his youth state was an unwise move foreshadowing of what is to come. When his sanity is broken and his mind is left to his own sense of madness, he is more than willing to do unspeakable acts of cruelness and dangerous experiments to poor victims who he is near. However, dispite this nature, he is a very nice and kind person to people such as children or fellow comrades showing to be able to help others and help build a better tomorrow. Kenji to put it simply is nuts. Through normally having most days he is shown to be very calm and collected man behind those glasses and calm smile. He is a very batshit insane person as he suffers from Schizophrenia, Anti-Social Disorder, very mild cases of Psychosis, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder & Self-Mutilation through experimentation upon the body. As a result of this, he doesn't feel anything about killing anything or anyone as long as he can finish his goals. With that said, he most days is a completely nice guy when taking his pills and his madness isn't triggered. However he isn't 100% evil instead, He is a very kind and compassionate side that worries for his friends and his coworkers as he is more than willing to provide support and act as a mentor role in some days. As a result, he is a very mix-bag as long as he remains calm he is a very gentle and kind soul unless his madness seeps back in without his medication. History Back-Story Two Kingdoms Saga Magic and Abilities Magic Scythe Magic (大鎌魔法 Daikama Mahō) - This is a form of Holder Magic that involves the unorthodox weapon known as a Scythe, which is his primary form of combat during battle. As a result, he is able to sweep his blade through using scythe beams to tear through enemy guards to weaken them in large numbers or simply reap the souls of his victims by tearing their bodies to pieces. *'Scythe Magic: Demon Killer' (鎌マジック: 鬼キラー, Majikku: Akuma kirā) This spell is a Scythe Magic Spell. This spell is able to generate a magical energy around the blade extending its reach while improving it's cutting power even more by extending its range of cutting while boosting the destructive force of the slash tenfold. *'Scythe Magic: Grim Ball' (マジック：恐ろしいボール, Majikku: Osoroshī bōru) This is a Scythe Magic Spell. the user generates magical energy in the form of a purple aura around the scythe itself. He then chops across sending the energy into a powerful ball of dark destructive energy which explodes upon contact. *'Scythe Magic: Grim Blades' (マジック：グリムブレード, Majikku: Gurimu burēdo) This is a Scythe Magic Spell. by sliding his hand along the blade, he is able to generate his magical power to form into the scythe. Upon slashing downwards the scythe reacts by summoning flying disk versions of itself as black spinning scythe blades are hurled at the target as projectiles at the target. *'Scythe Magic: Spirit Blade' (マジック：スピリットブレイド, Majikku: Supirittobureido) This is a Scythe Magic Spell. It can be used in two ways, the first being thrown at the target which has magical energy forming around the scythe turning into a golden beam of magical energy in the shape of a spear as it goes flying directly at a target before exploding along with the target sending the original scythe flying onto the ground nearby. The second version of this spell generates a second version of the scythe itself by splitting the larger scythe into two smaller scythe blades for duel-wielding combat. *'Scythe Magic: Tragic Moon Sacrifice' (鎌マジック：悲劇の月を犠牲にする, Majikku: Higeki no tsuki o gisei ni suru) This spell is a Scythe Forbidden Magic Spell. Also known as the "Phantom Mist" spell, It requires the user to stab himself with his own weapon as it does his magical energy mixes with the blood in his body as it boils through the scythe blade admitting a crimson red mist around the area. Using this mist, the user can then go in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-crimson realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of blood kneaded into it as it. The user can use it to appear behind an enemy and reap the very soul of the victim with a swift sweep of the scythe blade. Though this is a useful magical power, the drawback it requires 1/3rd of the user's blood as a result, this should be used as a last result otherwise, it would be a suicidal attack. This attack, however, Kenji doesn't fear the aftermath of the attack as he is unable to die due to his transformation into a zombie. Crash (粉砕, クラッシュ Kurasshu) - This is an extremely powerful caster magic, It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. Non-elemental magics are manipulating magical power as a form of pressure, or matter; and Crash works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. *'Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean' (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē: Itten) is a Crash Spell. The user hits the target with a powerful strike, imbued with Crash. The force of this spell is so powerful that it is capable of launching said opponent great distances in the blink of an eye. *'Laws of Life: Equal to Zero' is a Crush Spell. The user focuses all their power into their right hand. It is a devastating move, that strips the portion of flesh from the right hand of the user and forms it into a glowing spear when striking forward. The arm itself is one of the purest form magic as when it strikes generates an image of the victim's heart before stabbing into it. The results of this send back a powerful shock-wave in an instant tear through the victim's heart leaving a hole where the spear stroke. The user when using this move then feels a recoil effect on the bones and skin of the arm begins to twist in unbearable pain before splitting muscle and skin in a spiral rendering the limb useless. This is a limitation that Kenji has overcome through his usage of Fumetsu no Fukkatsu using wires in his veins, he can either brace his hand for the recoil effect or simply by using the wires to reset the hand back to its original state by force. Amaterasu (天照, Amaterasu) - This form of Advanced and powerful Caster Magic, in which its users perform different hand patterns to create different effects. After performing these mudras, Amaterasu's Magic seals appear, with each formula they generate into a large explosion. He gained this by picking through Hades brain during an experimentation on his body. *'Formula 28' (天照二十八式 Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki) is an Amaterasu Spell. he user performs the required hand pattern and three Amaterasu Magic seals are created, in the shape of circles one in front of another, in front of the user. The area around the target is then engulfed in a massive cylindrical shockwave that then turns into a pillar with runes written around it. *'Formula 66' (アマテラスフォーミュラ66 , Amaterasu fōmyura 66) is an Amaterasu Spell. After performing a hand pattern with his hand moving into a circle, he is able to engulfed in a massive black chain of purple the runes around the target before it explodes in a burst of purple light. *'Formula 100' (天照百式 Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki) is an Amaterasu Spell. After performing an unknown hand pattern, the user creates three Amaterasu Magic seals on each side of the target and two other Magic seals, one over the target and one under them. This creates a rippling shockwave, powerful enough to damage several sections of Regno Rosa during the epic battle between them and Nightmare Wing. *'Final Formula 00' (ファイナルフォーミュラゼロ, Fainaru-fōmyura zero) is an Amaterasu Spell. The user forms a pattern of runes around the user, creates six Amaterasu Magical seals, three on each hand before he pushes them together before the seals to overlap each other. They then form into a gigantic The purple light quickly ignites into a powerful gigantic fireball resembling a black and purple version of the sun itself as he then hurls it at his opponent to obliterate them. Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō) - this type of Holder-Type Magic used by various wizards and is a requirement to all soldiers trained in Rengo Rosa. This is one of the most common magic in existence next to Requip through he doesn't commonly use it, he can use it to use it through his hidden knives jammed in his right arm. He has a grand total of 29 blades attached to his arm, which he surgery attached to them to be able to surprise an enemy by pulling out a knife from his body. *'Sword Magic: Infinite Blade Saw' - This magic based attack summons magic through his right arm generating multiple knives which extend into swords. As a result, they begin to change into multiple chainsaw blades to sticking out of his hand making it grow larger along with the hand for a period of time. They serve as an active chainsaw like claws which can tear through victims during a savage beat down or large steel walls. *'Sword Magic: Blade Extension' - As the name suggests it's able to extend his knives into full-length swords which he can use to impale multiple targets by extending all of the knives in his right arm. He also can do it with a single knife for the greater effect being able to shift the size of the blade to anywhere with a maximum length is equivalent to one hundred times its original length, however, it can retract within a split second afterward to make it very flexible in combat with a single blade. *'Sword Magic: Grim End' - It is an advanced usage of Sword Magic. He stomps on the ground, leaping backward before impact to evade the incoming attack himself. He then summons all of the knives on the ground as they then multiple by using by cloning itself from its shadow as they turn into a massive rain of blades before surrounding a target from all sides above them before raining down to directs them to the target at high speed to impale them from multiple angles. Another version of this is that Kenji wraps himself with the wires around the target before then using this spell as he impales himself with the targets taking advantage of his immortality while gravely wounding his target at the same time through it is very rare for him to use this version as he dislikes spilling out blood. Abilities Multiple Body Modifications - Kenji has done extensive research into the field of modifying bodies, alternating, improving and upgraded a variety of kinds of his and other people's own body parts to function as weapons and provide him with useful abilities. He proved this by turning his own body into a living corpse without worry of dying from a wrong mistake of an alternation. Unlike the others he who use majorly magic, he takes the advantage of augmenting his body their various moral "upgrade" mechanized ballistic and mechanical weaponry which he uses to triple his effectiveness as both a scientist and a royal guard member. *'Fumetsu no Fukkatsu' - This power grants his body the power to transform the body into something similar to that of a ragdoll his body is held together by hundreds of thick black metal threads. He was capable of sewing up any injuries that he or others might suffer, commonly by reattaching body parts. He could detach parts of his limbs and then manipulate them, for example using his hand like a grappling hook. The thread itself is a light-weight metallic thread that reacts to magic and bends around quite smoothly however still retains a strong grip, the wire is connected throughout his body and normally link up into his brain and his heart. *'Multiple Missile Strike' - By using black wires of the Fumetsu No Fukkatsu to open up the skin covering his left arm pull them it open, it reveals a group of small missiles inside of it which he can use the firestorm of a cluster of segmented missiles at targets at once, to explode. This attack was shown to be quite extremely effective breaking through Takashi's Sacred Spirit Magic's armor and knocking him through it. *'Lacrima Chest Cannon' - During combat, he can also access a green chest orb in the center of his chest. This orb fires a beam of purple lightning outwards from the chest using Kenji's magical energy as a source of power using it to either fire a single beam that able explode with the force of a small bolt of lightning or charge up for a large blast to completely tear a single hole through multiple walls of a building. This chest cannon is also attached to his heart and destruction of both of them would start to slowly start to break down his body and slowly his existence without a replacement. Zombified Body - Though Kenji can't feel pain, he can still die by a destruction of his brain or heart. He has a period of three hours to live before expiring but he can replace his missing limbs with new ones by forcibly removing them from victims. He combos this with Fumetsu no Fukkatsu to play off his immortality as a huge advantage in combat when using his scythe. His undead body is able to handle multiple attacks without a problem and the metallic wires inside his body which connects along his joints and former organs of his body. *'Enhanced Strength' - Kenji has shown through his time fighting to have also great strength, as he shows this by very easily dislocate an arm or leg with a single kick or smashing a wall of stones with his bare hands. He is shown with his scythe blade, he able to chop through solid buildings with a single sweep of his scythe blade. *'Enhanced Agility & Speed' - Kenji has shown to be an amazing acrobatic able to leap between building with little problem as well as quite quick-footed during combat able to keep up with some of the more experienced warriors. During a mock battle with Fuyu, he was able to evade incoming attacks without the little trouble. *'Master Level Intellect and Knowledge' - Kenji Ringo is the most intelligent, scientific, and inventive mind in the Mana Empire. He has proven to be able to have created numerous amounts of devices and techniques to aid him in battle as well as an adept chemist. He explained that he uses about 60% of his brain instead of the normal 10% therefore, he can progress info more information, much more quickly and effectively than any other person. * Immense Magic Power: Kenji is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. Though the years he been alive he manages to manifest it into a strong force, however, it not till his reanimation at his own hands lead to Kenji growing extremely powerful. This was due to the liquidized Eternano giving his reanimated by access to magic based attacks while still being dead having it recharge normally within the given time of rest. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Kenji is a highly skilled combatant, trained to such a degree that he is able capable of engaging with opponents much larger than himself. He uses a fighting style using the black wires in his body to extend his limbs turning normally close-range based attacks into mid-range assaults. Equipment and Inventions *'Hachiman' - It is a pitch-black scythe with a cross like a handle. He uses it as a primary weapon, he can generate using this weapon multiple ways including channel a magical energy along the blade to extend the reach of the slicing power or using it as a cane when one of he was exploded upon during a failed experimental weapon. *'The Rejuvenation Pits' - Under the mountains of the Sky Ruler Peak, at the deepest depths is a rare liquidized pool filled with Eternano. After a few years of studying and experiments, he was able to generate a stabilized way to restore Takashi Suzugamori to full power using a high power generator, the pool itself and some vials of drugs to keep his body from freaking out. Kenji was able to use a vial of the liquid and manage to use a small amount to make a healing serum, which can restore the body without dramatic changes aside from limb replacement or etc through the study of the pits. *'The Rejuvenation Serum' - Though still in the testing stages, Kenji is currently working on an injection of the Rejuvenation pit, that heals the body almost completely without any minor side-effects. However, it still shows bugs at times but is safe enough to be used on himself or others. * The N.M.R Field (Negate Magical Release) - It's a device when activated uses a field of magical energy-sucking it around than using a pair of panels to generate a negative flow of magical energy. This is used the primary to trap a foe from using magical releases or weaken effects of high-powered magic which enter this field. The panels themselves reflect off each other in a square formation. However, that also means it would take much larger versions panels or multiple little once to give the same effect over a large city, due to the amount of magic output generated from the area alone is too much strain on the device. So Far Kenji is only able to do this effect around his lab in the event of an intruder. *'N.D.V. (Negative Demon Virus) Grenades' - A prototype gas-based grenade built by Kenji himself after examining the corpse of a demon using Magical Barrier Particles. Through experimentation, he is able to copy and reverse the process made for targeting Demon with a fast-acting poison. When activate the virus releases a small green mist before fading into the air clearing transparent. As stated by Kenji, this "smart" virus-specific DNA sequences in a targeted that had been modified with any form of Demon DNA in the area. When detecting this abnormality, it begins going through the body itself slowly degrading the body from the inside out until death after short periods of torturing pain before melting the victims insides. *'The Ragnarok Cannon' - Kenji is the man behind, building this weapon, it is a giant magical crystal, that when the magical energy is focused it would blast into a single blast that, takes over 10 layered magic seals attack to trigger and 35 mins of cooling down time. When activated, it uses a massive area effect and takes a large portion of magical energy it turns into a large single beam attack. Once blasted into the sky the beams split off into multiple bombarding beams that covers an area effect, if an army or city attacks which then would only affect up to 15 feet of bombardment around across the kingdom, the range can be expanded however it will take longer to charge and release then normal. it requires 7 guild members including The Grand Guild Master's Black Soul-Stone, to activate this weapon. Trivia *To be honest originally when I came up with the brains my first idea was to go for a Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi style scientist. However as luck while as I kept looking for a good anime doctors I keep seeing Doctor Stein from soul eater, so I chose to base his looks after him. So, I am still keeping the sadistic intellect and love for a science of my favorite bleach Anti-Hero Mayuri Kurotsuchi ''while looks and minor traits of ''Doctor Stein and Kakazu ''from Naruto. Also, has a hint of ''Asura Path from Naruto. *Kenji's favorite food was Inarizushi, cheese burger, and Sushi, while his least favorite was Roe and carrots. Category:Rengo Rosa Category:Original Character Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Karyuudo Category:Sword Magic User Category:Scythe User Category:Scientist Category:White Coat